Princess in the Making
by Fantasywriter13
Summary: Mia has just meet Princess Jillian of the naboring country of Monaco and now Jillian will be staying with her for a year! How will this affect our favorite Princess and her relationships with those she loves? (Note: Rating may go up in future chapters,


AN: This is my first Princess Diaries fanfic. Right now I'm planning on starting a bunch of fics and working on them as reviews come in. So if you like this fic, review it. I don't know if Monaco actually has a Princess, but for my purposes it does.  
  
Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot. I know this; please don't sue. The only things that belong to me so far are Jillian and Garret.  
  
Princess in the Making: Chapter One: Meetings and Plans  
  
Mia walked down the halls of the Plaza. She was already late so a few more minutes wouldn't matter, Grandmere would still yell at her. She steeled herself when she reached her grandmothers suite, then opened the door to hear the Dowager Princess laughing.  
  
She was shocked; usually Grandmere would be standing just inside the door, Sidecar in hand, waiting to lecture her on the importance of punctuality. Mia let out a relieved sigh and walked into the parlor.  
  
Grandmere sat facing the entryway and noticed immediately when Mia entered the room. Sitting across from her was another woman Mia couldn't really see.  
  
"Ah, Amelia. There you are." She said, a slight edge in her voice when she to got the second statement. She turned back to the woman sitting down across from her.  
  
"Jillian, dear, may I present my granddaughter, Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
The woman stood up and turned around. She was 5'6 with shoulder length, wavy brown hair that had red and blond highlights. Her eyes were dark brown and her complexion was perfect. She wore a powder blue suit with overall she looked to be about eight-teen.  
  
"Amelia, this is Princess Jillian Barados Naxien Grimaldi. She is the heiress of Monaco and will be starting school with you tomorrow..."  
  
"Get out, you look like you should be starting college, not your sophomore year of high school!"  
  
"Amelia!"  
  
"Thank you for the complement, Lady Amelia." Jillian interrupted in a quiet voice, "I am, in fact, only a few months older than your self."  
  
Her voice was a husky soprano with a slightly British, slightly French accent. She gave Mia a tiny smile and indicated the chair next to the one she had been sitting in.  
  
"Won't you join us? We were just sitting down to tea."  
  
An hour later, tea was winding to a close and Mia was getting restless. She had spent the last hour drinking bitter tea and listening to Grandmere and Jillian talk about the glamour's of the European Royal Courts. Finally Grandmere decided to acknowledge her presence, though not in the way Mia would have preferred.  
  
"Amelia, why don't you take your cousin out and show her around New York? You know she came here to get to know you."  
  
Mia could here the command in Grandmere's voice and almost groaned. She caught herself at the last second. However bad this was, her punishment for being rude would be ten times worse.  
  
"I would be happy to Grandmere." She replied instead.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? There are only so many hours of daylight left."  
  
Mia and Jillian stood to leave. Both curtsied, Jillian was quite graceful; Mia almost fell over, before going to gather their bodyguards at the door.  
  
Mia felt sick; she always knew her Grandmere wanted her to be more "princess" like, but she never thought the old woman would call in another princess as competition. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jillian slumped against the wall across from her and she began talking in a very different voice than she had with the Dowager Princess.  
  
"Oh God, thank you so much Amelia, I thought that I'd never get out of there!"  
  
"What?! But...I thought..."Mia stammered eloquently.  
  
"You don't actually think I like talking about all that Royal gibberish." Seeing the surprised look on Mia's face she continued. "You're not the only Princess around who believes the views of the Seventeenth Century Monarchies aren't necessarily the correct ones."  
  
"Then why do you..."  
  
"Act like that? It's easier to humor the older royals and make them believe that we're well trained little puppies. Once we get the crown we can start making the changes we want, without the elders really having a say."  
  
"Wow, I hadn't thought of that. You're a genius."  
  
"No, I've just been doing this longer."  
  
The two girls shared a smile, then Mia's face once again became worried as a new thought set in.  
  
"How am I supposed to act like a princess? I mean, I've actually been trying so far and I still don't get it!"  
  
"I have an idea. I'll help you learn to act like a stereotypical princess when you have to, if you can find me somewhere else to stay. I don't think I can handle a year of 'princess lessons' as well as living with your grandmother."  
  
Mia thought about it for a moment before a light went on in her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cell phone she had gotten for her birthday and dilled the Loft's number. She put the phone up to her ear and waited for her mother to pick up.  
  
"Hey mom...sorry...Listen, the Princess of Monaco has come to New York for a year to get to know me better and she doesn't want to spend all that time living with Grandmere...Yea...I was thinking she could...Yea, she's going to my school...Okay, thanks mom." Mia hung up the phone and turned back to her fellow royal.  
  
"If you don't mind living in what Grandmere calls 'the Old Warehouse,' you can come and live with us."  
  
"Fantastic! Um, before we go inform your grandmother about the new arrangement, might I ask why you apologized?"  
  
"The phone woke my baby brother."  
  
"Oh." Jillian said, slightly surprised.  
  
"You don't have a problem with that, do you?"  
  
"Huh?...Of course not. I have two of them myself."  
  
"Uhuh, wow."  
  
"I also have a baby sister."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I hardly ever get to see them, but I do still adore them."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a moment until Mia decided to speak up.  
  
"Well Princess Jillian..."  
  
"Lian." Jillian interrupted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Lian, It's my nickname. What I would prefer you call me, Mia. And this is Garret." Lian said while indicating the tall man behind her. Mia let out a small laugh and smiled at Lian.  
  
"Well Lian, lets go tell Grandmere what's going on. Before the maids get all your stuff unpacked and then have to re-pack it."  
  
Lian smiled at her mew friend. Then held out her hand, gesturing to the part of the hall the four had just walked through.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Mia did just that, with Lian falling in step beside her and Lars and Garret following behind.  
  
AN: Well that's it for the first chapter, the only way I'll know you like it enough for me to continue it will be if you review, so get to it. 


End file.
